This invention meets the need to accurately and quickly aim external devices mounted to the roof of a vehicle, vessel or building from within such vehicle, vessel, or building by one or two hands. The closest current product is a spotlight that mounts in the doorpost of a vehicle and is hand controlled but is very difficult to aim because neither axis is on a fixed plane so it changes the plane of one axis as a means to raise or lower the aim of the light thereby forcing the operator to awkwardly move the other axis up and down while rotating the other axis at the same time to find the intended target, making it difficult to aim at something if it is to the side of the vehicle the light is mounted on and impossible if the target is on the other side of the vehicle, and is only capable of having a single light mounted on it.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient hand operated mount that can be mounted to the roof of a vehicle, vessel or building which allows the operator from within the vehicle, vessel or building to quickly aim and control the many types of devices that can be mounted on the hand operated mount, pointing the devices at the intended target no matter where the target is in relation to the vehicle, vessel or building.